rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Lee Chang
Lee Lee Chang was a very skilled martial artist who once regularly visited Rosso's Place. He was the pupil of both Chan Lee and Marcus Garreth, and combined their special uses of Ki into his own unigue style. He was nothing but a freelancer, only looking for a good fight to test his acquired skills on. He is now deceased. Basic Information Name Lee Lee Chang Age 22 (Deceased) Race Human Physical Traits He was ½ Chinese and ½ Japanese, though he did not know of his past. He had short, unkept black hair, a slightly round face with a pointed chin, and almond-shaped black eyes. He always wore his signature outfit consisting of the two black leather harnesses worn diagonally across his chest (housing several throwing knives), bulky gloves, black belt with a large silver buckle, black pants similar to those of a ninja, but with a modern influence, and bulky boots. Also wears braces to fix his fairly large teeth. Personality Very quiet. Almost personality-less. Rarely speaks, due to his training. When he does speak, he is very polite and noble. Origin Chang was raised in an orphanage, and never met his parents, knowing completely nothing about them. He was often made fun of for his rather large teeth, so he turned to acting like an idiot to be accepted by society. At the age of twenty-one, he hadn’t changed a bit. He found Rosso’s Place, the meta-human hangout one day while walking the streets. He stayed around for a while, entertaining the place’s many visitors. One day, Seiune the Red announced he was having a tournament, which he called “The Meta-Battles.” Chang felt like making a new identity for himself, so he joined. Somehow, he came across the martial artist Chan Lee who taught him how to use several martial arts, as well as how to manipulate Ki internally to strengthen himself. It took a while, but Chang got the hang of it. He got braces to fix his large teeth, which contributed to his idiotic identity. When it came time to fight his first opponent in the tourney, Quinion, Chang fought well. However, Quinion was chosen winner, and Chang was humiliated. He traveled the world, picking up a few techniques here and there, becoming a superb fighter. When returning home, he sought out Marcus “MG” Garret to learn how to manipulate Ki in his unique way. He was taught most, if not all MG’s techniques, and he was given the two knife harnesses to add on to his arsenal. Chang’s fighting identity was now complete. After each victory, he vowed to collect a weapon to use in future battles. Birth Chang was born somewhere in Asian, but it is unknown exactly where. First Appearance in Rosso's Place Chang first showed up to Rosso's Place with neatly parted hair, dressed in a fine business suit, with his buck-teeth unshamefully bulging out from his mouth. He often spent his time acting like a completely idiot, using the worst grammar he could possibly think of. He did this only to make a place for himself among the Rossoians... The Meta-Battles Chang finally was fed of up the idiotic persona he created for himself, and decided he needed to create a new serious identity for himself. He sought out a proper martial arts teacher, and began training intensely. His teacher, Chan Lee taught him how to strengthen his body using Ki during about two months. Alma Mater Elementaea: The Magic Academy To be written soon. Abilities Natural Abilities *'Sword Mastery - '''Has become a master of swords of varying shapes and sizes after devoting his life to them. *'Weapon veteran - 'Through his training in knighthood as well as other instances in life, is relatively skilled with most other weapons. *'Fullplate - 'Centuries of wearing this means it is almost like a second skin, and can move with ease and speed as if he weren't wearing it. *'Multi-lingual - 'Knew several languages, especially profficient in German and Japanese. Paladin / Guild Abilities *'Sense Evil/Good/Life/Undeath - ', These basic senses that a paladin is able to tune into have expanded to the point that he can subconsciously use one, or by concentrating he can sense all auras around him for a great distance. *'Consecration - 'By laying down a marker, be it a weapon or his own body, he can draw our a consecration on the piece of land around it, harming all evil and undead who set foot on it as well as pressing down upon them. *'Crossblades - 'Is the last living person who knows the ritual for creating crossblades, and when in possession of a crossblade, it can be turned into a sword, cross pendant, or full sized cross at users will Navitas Abilities *'Navitas enhancements - 'The natural increased strength, speed, healing, and halted aging process *'Swordsoul - 'Along with his increased strength, Angelus seems to have the ability to lift any sword, no matter its size, and use most grand / great swords with the ease of a broadsword. *'Cold... what cold? - 'For some reason, likely due to his time in the icy lake saving Koyuki, Angelus is heavily resistant to the cold or cold based powers. *'Wings - 'His third set of limbs, a pair of fully formed angelic wings with an ipressive wingspan, have the ability to ''phase in and out of his back, thanks to a ritual performed whilst with the guild, saving him the agony of them tering through the flesh. *'Aura - '''Angelus' power has expanded to the point that his body radiates an aura abhorrent to all undead and those of an evil / demonic persuasion, those nearby feeling like they have a weight ut upon them. *'Holy Light / Crystals / Metals - 'The power to bend light itself to his will in various forms. The subsidiary alignment of this power is purity, allowing him to drive out corruption or poisons from things. By greatly increasing the density of solids formed from holy light, he can grow crystalline formations, making quick and simple weapons and armour, or for various other applications. By concentrating on the cendensing process of his holy light, he can actually create his own version of the holy metal Orichalkos, choosing its coolour by altering the spectrum. *'Chains of Shahrahmen - ' By forming the holy metals into long glyphed chains, he can bind evil or demonic entities by encircling them in these chains, as well as attempting to bind peoples powers whilst the chains are around them, though this is less effective against those who'se powers are not innately evil or demonic. *'Gemstones - 'The gems set into his armour and sword resonate with his own holy powers, as are fragments of the crystal heart he shattered. He is able to siphon his power into these gems and store it, meaning if this is done before a battle he has his own energy plus that stored within the stones. The stones set into his armour also act as a dampening field, meaning any magical or physical attack aimed at him has its impact lessened to a great degree, but drains energy from the gem in doing so *'Unholy shadows - '''The power to bend shadow itself to his will in various forms. The subsidiary alignment of this power is deception, allowing him to use the shadows to create illusions and dopplegangers, as well as transferring himself between shadows. Death Sniper Shooting at Saint's City Wendy's While eating a number 9 at a Wendy's near to his home, a sniper on a nearby roof aimed and fired at Sora's head, splattering blood and brains all over customers and their food. Nearest to Sora, was a man named Ehren, who circumstantially inherited ownership of the book by being the closest to him upon death. Trivia